


Footprints in the Snow

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: (a fail at), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Animal Sacrifice, Baby Hel, Blind Character, Brotherly Bonding, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Crack, Dark, Dark Freyr, Dark Sigyn, F/F, F/M, Fifteen words challenge, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Memes, Multi, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Ragnarok, Revenge Sex, Skadi is not a good stepmom, Suicidal Thoughts, Thor Is a Good Bro, Threesome - F/F/M, What-If, at the very least he tries, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieci divinità. Quindici parole.<br/>Vediamo se riesce ad avere un senso?<br/>(Probabilmente no.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints in the Snow

 

 

 

 

 

  1. Sif
  2. Loki
  3. Sigyn
  4. Hod
  5. Skadi
  6. Thor
  7. Freya
  8. Tyr
  9. Hel
  10. Freyr



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**1.** **First time (4-6 – Hod, Thor)**

 

\- Tieni l’elsa così… vedi?

\- Uh… Thor… ?

Dopo quella volta, il loro “tempo tra fratelli” diminuì.

 

 

 

**2.** **Angst (7, Freya)**

 

Corre, brina tra i capelli e oro sulle guance, sul collo.

Non lo troverà.

 

 

 

**3.** **AU (1-8, Sif/Tyr)**

 

\- Cos’è successo?

\- Un incidente.

La ragazza dai capelli d’oro non conosce la guerra.

 

 

 

**4.** **Threesome (3-6-9 – Sigyn/Thor/Hel)**

 

Non sono belle. Nemmeno Sigyn.

_Ma Loki, con Sif…_

È solo _vendetta._ Per tutti.

 

 

 

**5.** **Hurt/Comfort (5-10 – Skadi, Freyr)**

 

\- Era inevitabile.

\- Perché?

\- Donna, jotun, con un cervello.

\- Grazie, matrigna cara…

\- Non chiamarmi così.

 

 

 

**6.** **Crack (1 – Sif)**

 

Sottili, morbidi, splendenti. Quanto di più naturale ci possa essere.

\- Li fate anche in viola? –

 

 

 

**7.** **Horror (10 – Freyr)**

 

Portate il cinghiale, il cavallo. Portate lo schiavo. Portate il re.

Blótgoða accetta tutti, sorridendo.

 

 

 

**8.** **Baby fic (5-9 – Skadi, Hel)**

 

Piccola, deforme, fragile. Thjazi l’avrebbe lasciata ai lupi.

\- Ma sei un lupo tu stessa. –

 

 

 

**9.** **Dark (2-8 – Loki, Tyr)**

 

\- Come brandirai la tua spada, Avanzo del Lupo? Quando il Lupo tornerà…

\- _Voglio_ che torni.

 

 

 

**10.** **Romance (4-7 – Hod/Freya)**

 

\- È perché non vedo la tua bellezza…?

\- Perché mi piaci. E poi, puoi toccare. Vuoi?

 

 

 

**11.** **Death fic (2-3 – Loki/Sigyn)**

 

I Mondi scricchiolano, crollano, bruciano.

\- Sto arrivando – promette alle fiamme, accarezzando capelli rossi di sangue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **1:** Headcanon: la famiglia di Odino è una cosa assurdamente disfunzionale, e i rapporti tra fratelli, fratellastri e fratelli adottivi non sono esattamente caldi e amorevoli, la maggior parte del tempo. Non è che si odino tra di loro, è che a volte si comportano come estranei o semplici conoscenti. E Hod, poi, tende ad essere ignorato un po’ da tutti, famiglia o meno.
> 
> Quindi, perché non raccontare la prima volta che Thor si ricorda di Hod e gli propone un po’ sano brotherly bonding… ?
> 
> Secondo headcanon: allenarsi insieme nell’uso delle armi e/o nel combattimento in generale è tipo la prima cosa che viene in mente a Thor quando si parla di bonding, così istintivamente. No, okay, in realtà è la seconda. Hod dovrebbe ritenersi fortunato di non essere stato trascinato immediatamente a Jotunheim per un’avventura potenzialmente mortale.
> 
> Purtroppo, Thor non è esattamente la persona più qualificata per insegnare certe cose a una persona cieca. Non senza finire per affettare involontariamente quella stessa persona, ecco.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **2:** Freya sta cercando suo marito Od.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **3:** Modern!AU in cui Tyr è un veterano e ha perso la mano in guerra, Sif è… una specie di assistente sociale? Un ragazza carina e gentile incontrata per caso al bar o sul treno? IDEK.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **4:** Tbh, non so se Loki ci rimarrebbe così male, sapendo che il suo sort-of-not-BFF si è portato a letto sua moglie e sua figlia. XD Al massimo, potrebbe rimanere sorpreso per Sigyn. Ma mi serviva un pretesto per una threesome a cui non ho MAI pensato (e io ho pensato a un sacco di threesome mitologiche, eh) e la vendetta per la possibile relazione/notte di follia/whatever tra Loki e Sif è la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **5:** Ambientata dopo un improbabile divorzio tra Freyr e Gerd (ovviamente voluto da Gerd). Skadi sa tutto di relazioni fallite con i Vanir e capisce Gerd, ma è pur sempre la madrina di Freyr e cerca di consolarlo (?) a modo suo.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **6:** Ovviamente, ambientata dopo che Sif riceve i suoi nuovi, sbrilluccicanti capelli d’oro. XD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **7:** Il culto dei Vanir sembra essere strettamente connesso alla pratica dei sacrifici rituali. Tra gli animali sacri di Freyr ci sono cinghiali e cavalli, le cui uccisioni da parte di re e capi spesso sono dedicate proprio a lui.
> 
> Nelle saghe ci sono anche esempi di sacrifici umani (espliciti o “nascosti” sotto contesti narrativi più ampi) riconducibili all’allegra famigliola di Njord. I sacrifici di schiavi sembrano essere una cosa un po’ più generale (per esempio, sono connessi anche a Nerthus, una divinità germanica più antica che potrebbe essere o non essere una prima versione femminile di Njord), ma i sacrifici dei re svedesi (praticati dal popolo per porre fine a carestie ed epidemie) sono sempre dedicati più o meno esplicitamente a Freyr. Considerato che gli Yngling sono identificati come discendenti di Freyr, o addirittura come diverse versioni umanizzate di Freyr, la faccenda ha abbastanza senso (?).
> 
> _Blótgoða:_ “sacerdote dei sacrifici”, uno dei nomi di Freyr.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **8:** Non ho idea del perché Skadi dovrebbe andare a conoscere child!Hel – magari Loki l’ha portata ad Asgard per farla abituare a viaggiare un po’ da subito ed è lì che Odino ha cominciato a diventare paranoico? O magari Skadi è amica di Angrboda? Boh. *timelines what are those*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **9:** Uno dei miei headcanon peggiori (nel senso che mi fanno venire voglia di mettermi davanti a uno specchio, guardarmi fissa fissa, e dirmi “… _dude, no_ ” da sola) è che Tyr si sia preso cura di puppy!Fenrir praticamente da solo dopo che Loki lo ha portato ad Asgard, che i due nel tempo siano diventati una brotp bellissima, e che Tyr si sia sentito orribilmente in colpa per la faccenda della catena (e che abbia accettato la faccenda delle catena solo perché era una decisione di Odino e tutti gli altri erano d’accordo, e nessun altro aveva le palle di portare a termine il piano). _Orribilmente in colpa_ fino ad avere pensieri non tanto sani, tra il conflitto tra dovere e lealtà, il tradimento e il pensiero di aver pure perso il suo onore tradendo, e con l’aggiunta della perdita della mano.
> 
> Voi non potete capire quanti feels mi dà il pensiero che Tyr e Fenrir _non_ si uccidono a vicenda al Ragnarok.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **10:** Se sei cieco in una storia romantica, il tuo ruolo nella storia non può non essere “quello che vede oltre l’aspetto del protagonista e gli insegna che nella vita conta ciò che hai dentro”.
> 
> Hod, come sempre, ha problemi di autostima. Fortunatamente, a Freya non piacciono i cliché.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **11:** Ragnarok, of course. Con la speranza di un Reincarnation!AU, o almeno si spera.


End file.
